El músico y la cantante
by CrossMarianDebtor
Summary: La historia entre exorcistas y cazadores. Una nueva alianza tanto de exorcistas con los cazadores, como de Noes y Monstruos. ¿Quién ganará la batalla?


Siglo XIX en Europa,donde la Congregación de la Sombra lucha con el fin de detener al Conde Milenario,quien tiene la intencion de destruir la humanidad con su ejército de akumas,armas creadas a partir de las almas de los muertos cuando un familiar o ser querido llora por su pérdida,considerándolo un castigo de parte de ayudar la Orden Oscura recurre al uso de la sustancia divina conocida como la Inocencia y destruir a los trozo de la inocencia es conocido como el "Corazon de la Inocencia" el cual puede asegurar su victoria en la embargo el Conde también está en busca de la inocencia y el corazon para destruirles.

En la Congregación,un día normal por así decirse;el supervisor Komui estaba en unos de sus "trabajos" creando algunos de sus fallidos experimentos,Kanda entrenaba con la Mugen,Lavi dormia en la biblioteca rodeado de montañas de libros y Bookman estaba sentado a su lado leyendo un libro antiguo,Miranda y Krory desayunaban en el comedor,Lenalee comia al lado de Allen que como siempre estaba mas que comiendo engullendo toda la comida que le había pedido a Jerry.

-Allen Walker acuda al despacho del supervisor,se le ha asignado una misión-decía una voz masculina por los acabó de comer y despidiendose de Lenalee se fue al despacho de peliblanco entro en el despacho que estaba como siempre papeles tirados por el suelo y los científicos corriendo como locos con un montón de papeles en las manos por culpa de su inconpetente se acercó a la mesa de Komi.

-Allen siento tener que enviarte a una misión después de haber llegado ayer de una-

-No pasa nada Komui-san ^^-

-Pues mira,hemos recibido cierta informacion de que en un pueblo en la costa de Londres llamado Brigton ha habido varias desapariciones creemos que puede ser obra de algún akuma y queremos que vayas a investigar saldrías esta noche en barco y llegarías por la mañana-decía serio el supervisor

-Por supuesto Komui-san saldré enseguida-decía sonriente Allen saliendo del despacho seguido por su Timcampy dirigiéndose a su habitación para arreglar su equipaje.

Cuando acabó de preparar su equipaje se dirigió a la zona de desembarco y para su sorpresa se encontró con cierto sucesor del Bookman con una sonrisa en su rostro y a un espadachín de larga melena azulada con su mirada fría y seria como siempre.

-¡Alleeeeeeeen!-gritaba Lavi al peliblanco al verlo llegar.

-¿Lavi?,¿Kanda?,¿que hacéis vosotros aqui?-decía confuso el chico del ojo maldito

-Pues Komui nos dijo que te acompañaramos porque el nivel de desapariciones es muy alto y piensa que puede que alla mas de un akuma-

-Llegas tarde,Moyashi-decía secamente el samurai sin nisiquiera mirar al peliblanco

-Tan majo como siempre,¿eh,Yuu?-decí sonriente el pelirrojo.

-No me llames Yuu,conejo...-decía Kanda con una vena en su cabeza.

Allen subió a la barca junto a Lavi mientras Kanda conducía la barca,tardarían mas o menos toda la noche en llegar al puerto.

Mientras en la Congregación de las Sombras,Komui revisaba los papeles de la informacion de la misión en Brigton,había algo extraño en esa ciudad parace que no había indicios de ninguna inocencia, entonce sno habría motivo de que hubiese algún akuma pero si no son los akumas que secuestran a la gente en un pueblo tan tranquilo...¿que podía ser?.

El amanecer llegaba al pueblo de la costa de Londres y los tres exorcistas desembarcaban del barco y un rastreador esperaba en el puerto a la llegada de los exorcistas, se acercó a ellos haciendo una reverencia.

-Señores exorcistas,soy Carl el rastreador que les acompañara en esta misión,encantado-decía un hombre de unos 30 años.

-Encantado-decía Lavi y Allen a la vez,mientras que Kanda pasaba como siempre.

-Seguramente estén cansados los llevaré al hotel para que descansar-decía andando hacía el hotel y los exorcistas andaron detrás de se paró un momento y miro a todos lados sentía como si alguién los observará y eso no le daba muy buena espina,siguió andando siguiendo a los otros tres que iban delante.

Entre tanto en el palacio en una de las cúpulas mas grandes tres perfiles femeninos miraban a los exorcistas.

-Mierda...como se metan esos exorcistas nos estropearán la misión...aunque el del pelo de chica es mono-decía sonriente una de las chicas refiriéndose al espadachín..

-Exorcistas...menuda pérdida de tiempo,vámonos no tenemos tiempo para está estupidez-decía seria una de las chicas.

-Si...vàmonos tenemos que atrapar a ese...- la primera chica mira confusa a la última que no dejaba de mirar a los exorcistas,tocó su hombro haciendo que esta la mirara-¿Pasa algo?

-No...es solo que me pareció...nada vámonos-decía tirándose del edificio acabando de pie en uno de los muchos edificios del otras dos siguieron a esta última y desaparenciendo las tres entre las calles de la XIX en Europa,donde la Congregación de la Sombra lucha con el fin de detener al Conde Milenario,quien tiene la intencion de destruir la humanidad con su ejército de akumas,armas creadas a partir de las almas de los muertos cuando un familiar o ser querido llora por su pérdida,considerándolo un castigo de parte de ayudar la Orden Oscura recurre al uso de la sustancia divina conocida como la Inocencia y destruir a los trozo de la inocencia es conocido como el "Corazon de la Inocencia" el cual puede asegurar su victoria en la embargo el Conde también está en busca de la inocencia y el corazon para destruirles.

En la Congregación,un día normal por así decirse;el supervisor Komui estaba en unos de sus "trabajos" creando algunos de sus fallidos experimentos,Kanda entrenaba con la Mugen,Lavi dormia en la biblioteca rodeado de montañas de libros y Bookman estaba sentado a su lado leyendo un libro antiguo,Miranda y Krory desayunaban en el comedor,Lenalee comia al lado de Allen que como siempre estaba mas que comiendo engullendo toda la comida que le había pedido a Jerry.

-Allen Walker acuda al despacho del supervisor,se le ha asignado una misión-decía una voz masculina por los acabó de comer y despidiendose de Lenalee se fue al despacho de peliblanco entro en el despacho que estaba como siempre papeles tirados por el suelo y los científicos corriendo como locos con un montón de papeles en las manos por culpa de su inconpetente se acercó a la mesa de Komi.

-Allen siento tener que enviarte a una misión después de haber llegado ayer de una-

-No pasa nada Komui-san ^^-

-Pues mira,hemos recibido cierta informacion de que en un pueblo en la costa de Londres llamado Brigton ha habido varias desapariciones creemos que puede ser obra de algún akuma y queremos que vayas a investigar saldrías esta noche en barco y llegarías por la mañana-decía serio el supervisor

-Por supuesto Komui-san saldré enseguida-decía sonriente Allen saliendo del despacho seguido por su Timcampy dirigiéndose a su habitación para arreglar su equipaje.

Cuando acabó de preparar su equipaje se dirigió a la zona de desembarco y para su sorpresa se encontró con cierto sucesor del Bookman con una sonrisa en su rostro y a un espadachín de larga melena azulada con su mirada fría y seria como siempre.

-¡Alleeeeeeeen!-gritaba Lavi al peliblanco al verlo llegar.

-¿Lavi?,¿Kanda?,¿que hacéis vosotros aqui?-decía confuso el chico del ojo maldito

-Pues Komui nos dijo que te acompañaramos porque el nivel de desapariciones es muy alto y piensa que puede que alla mas de un akuma-

-Llegas tarde,Moyashi-decía secamente el samurai sin nisiquiera mirar al peliblanco

-Tan majo como siempre,¿eh,Yuu?-decí sonriente el pelirrojo.

-No me llames Yuu,conejo...-decía Kanda con una vena en su cabeza.

Allen subió a la barca junto a Lavi mientras Kanda conducía la barca,tardarían mas o menos toda la noche en llegar al puerto.

Mientras en la Congregación de las Sombras,Komui revisaba los papeles de la informacion de la misión en Brigton,había algo extraño en esa ciudad parace que no había indicios de ninguna inocencia, entonce sno habría motivo de que hubiese algún akuma pero si no son los akumas que secuestran a la gente en un pueblo tan tranquilo...¿que podía ser?.

El amanecer llegaba al pueblo de la costa de Londres y los tres exorcistas desembarcaban del barco y un rastreador esperaba en el puerto a la llegada de los exorcistas, se acercó a ellos haciendo una reverencia.

-Señores exorcistas,soy Carl el rastreador que les acompañara en esta misión,encantado-decía un hombre de unos 30 años.

-Encantado-decía Lavi y Allen a la vez,mientras que Kanda pasaba como siempre.

-Seguramente estén cansados los llevaré al hotel para que descansar-decía andando hacía el hotel y los exorcistas andaron detrás de se paró un momento y miro a todos lados sentía como si alguién los observará y eso no le daba muy buena espina,siguió andando siguiendo a los otros tres que iban delante.

Entre tanto en el palacio en una de las cúpulas mas grandes tres perfiles femeninos miraban a los exorcistas.

-Mierda...como se metan esos exorcistas nos estropearán la misión...aunque el del pelo de chica es mono-decía sonriente una de las chicas refiriéndose al espadachín..

-Exorcistas...menuda pérdida de tiempo,vámonos no tenemos tiempo para está estupidez-decía seria una de las chicas.

-Si...vàmonos tenemos que atrapar a ese...- la primera chica mira confusa a la última que no dejaba de mirar a los exorcistas,tocó su hombro haciendo que esta la mirara-¿Pasa algo?

-No...es solo que me pareció...nada vámonos-decía tirándose del edificio acabando de pie en uno de los muchos edificios del otras dos siguieron a esta última y desaparenciendo las tres entre las calles de la ciudad.


End file.
